


Simply, We Are

by littlev123



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Major Spoilers, Mentions of Sexual Content, Spoilers, allusions to sexual content, brief one-sided Javier García/Kate García, mentions of deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlev123/pseuds/littlev123
Summary: Javier and Jesus had a thing, the community of Richmond collectively agreed.





	Simply, We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an ending where Kate, Gabe, and Conrad survive.

Javier and Jesus had a thing, the community of Richmond collectively agreed.

What exactly that “thing” was spawned countless rumors and bets. Some insisted that Javier considered the other man a close friend and possibly a fuck buddy, as Jesus never stayed longer than a couple days in town. But, others argued, the knowing smiles and soft looks between the two natural charmers happened far too frequently to be anything less than the deepest of romantic devotion.

When questioned on the topic, Javier and Jesus would only exchange borderline-mischievous grins with one another before shrugging and saying “we are what we are.”

Kate and Gabe, who shared an apartment with Javier, naturally knew more than the rest. They had seen Javier retreat into his bedroom with Jesus close behind, and more than once she had spotted a hickey peeking out from underneath Javier’s shirt.

Without a doubt the men found sexual enjoyment in each other. How it ran deeper than that, though, she decided not to ponder on.

Gabe had tentatively asked her, during one of Jesus’ visits, if she was okay.

And, with a glance outside the window, where she could see Javier laughing jovially and leaning on Jesus’ shoulder below on the sidewalk, she responded yes.

Her heart still ached from Javier’s rejection. Though the pangs had lessened significantly, the what-could-have-beens haunted her in her darkest moments. But acceptance had a way of soothing and promoting understanding, and she believed he of all people deserved happiness no matter where it came from.

So she devoted herself to helping Richmond, trying her best to become the mother Gabe needed, and playfully teasing Javier about the ambiguous relationship.

And she found that this new role kept her contented, too.

A few times people interrogated Gabe about his uncle’s connection to Jesus. Most anticipated that he, a teenager, would be far more willing to divulge juicy gossip without censoring himself.

Instead Gabe proved equally as frustrating; he would impishly cross his arms, like he gained a little thrill from withholding a precious secret, and tell them to ask Javier and Jesus.

Gabe looked forward to Jesus’ visits; he was almost as cool as his uncle (unless he was that wearing medieval armor, which in that case, sorry, Javi, but Jesus looks way more badass, and Javier of course agrees). The older man bluntly voiced opinions and serious advice that the teenager appreciated, and the downplayed stories of his nearly superhuman feats never failed to amaze.

All in all, Gabe approved of the unnamed bond. His support increased moreso late one night when he woke and left his room for a cup of water. Instead of heading to the kitchen, he noticed the two figures embracing in the living room, and he stopped in his shadowed doorway. Javier’s face lay hidden in the crook of Jesus’ neck. Jaw clenched, he breathed unsteadily from not-quite sobs. Jesus’ eyes appeared closed, and his head was bowed. His gloved fingers, seeking a grounding presence, tightly gripped Javier’s shirt. The two survival icons had shed the charisma and strength they upheld for the world; in this moment they were nothing more than two haunted men who had crumpled into each other, wallowing in weakness so they could bear the weight of the world in the morning.

Not wanting to intrude further, Gabe chose to return to bed and ignore his dry mouth. He never told anyone of that night.

With each hello followed another goodbye. Life had confirmed this fact for Conrad. So the lonely man wondered how Javier managed to see Jesus off time after time with a smile.

Conrad stood alongside Javier, Kate, Gabe, and a few others to see Jesus off yet again. After the customary farewells, Javier stepped closer to the horse and reached up. Without hesitation Jesus gripped the younger man’s forearm, and their gazes communicated a conversation Conrad couldn’t even begin to interpret.

He had wondered himself what the connection between two men was. He knew what being in love looked and felt like—not a day passed without his mind replaying a tender moment with Francine. However, he found that romantic was not a term he could accurately apply to this situation. There was something else to it, details he couldn’t grasp. 

The rest of Richmond would undoubtedly continue to gossip and ponder, and he understood why. Who wouldn’t want to figure out what kept Javier and Jesus returning to each other, what kept their partnership steady through time and distance, what kept them so inherently connected that trust and understanding replaced longing?

Well, Conrad eventually mused, maybe there was no label that perfectly explained everything they were.

And in the end, that was just fine.


End file.
